Diego (Ice Age)
Diego is a fictional saber-toothed cat, who is one of the protagonists of the Ice Age film series. He is voiced by Denis Leary. Film appearances ''Ice Age In the first film, he conspired with other saber-toothed tigers to kill and eat Roshan in an act of revenge, because the people of the baby's village had hunted half of Diego's pack. In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Diego is the only one that Soto the Saber-Toothed Tiger (Goran Visnjic), the leader, trusts, and that he considered the rest of pack to be nothing more than a group of idiots. He was sent by Soto to take the baby, while he and the three other pack members, Zeke (Jack Black), Oscar (Diedrich Bader) and Lenny (Alan Tudyk), were fighting the humans. However, when Diego tried to take the baby, the child's mother, Nadia, snatched him away just in time, but when she was trapped between Diego and a waterfall, Nadia chose to jump, rather than face Diego. Soto was infuriated to see that Diego had come back with nothing, so he threatened Diego; he must either bring the baby to him at Half Peak, or be killed by his own pack. Diego went to the bottom of the waterfall, only to see that Manfred and Sid had found the baby first. Diego offered to take the baby back to his family, but clearly wished to take him back to his pack. Manfred realized Diego's intentions, but also knew that neither he nor Sid could track and so, he must travel with Diego, so that he could lead the way. Later, that night, Diego met with Zeke and Oscar, two of his packmates. They informed him that Soto was adamant about his plans, either Diego must come back with the baby, or he could not come back at all. Diego told them that not only would Soto receive the baby, but also a mammoth, meaning that he intended to betray Manfred. In the morning, Diego saved Sid's life from Carl and Frank. Later, in the journey, Diego saw that his pack had been through the same trail that he, Manfred and Sid were using. He saw one of their paw prints, and he altered it to resemble a human footprint. With this, Diego claimed to have found a shortcut through an ice cave, but Manfred and Sid insisted that it was not the most sensible idea. An avalanche started, and the three were forced to go inside. As they traveled through the ice cave, the baby soon made his way through a series of elaborate ice slides with Manfred, Sid, and Diego hurrying to get him back. After the slides had ended and everyone was no longer moving, Diego seemed to be the only one, who had enjoyed himself (except for the baby). Diego and the others then had to stop for the night, and it was here that Diego realized that despite their differences, Manfred and Sid considered him to be a friend. This loyalty was shown further when the "herd" (as they now called, themselves) had reached a river of lava, and Diego had nearly fallen into it and died. Manfred caught him in time, but was nearly killed, himself. Diego asked Manfred "why he had done that, as he could have died", and Manfred replied, "That's what you do in a herd. You look out for one another.". It is this event, that leads to Diego having a change of heart. Soon, Diego revealed to Manfred and Sid his true intentions: He had plotted to bring Manfred and the baby to the pack to be killed and eaten, but he also explained that he wanted nothing more to do with the pack; that Manfred and Sid were Diego's true friends. The three worked out a plan to drive the pack off. It worked, but Diego was hurt in his confrontation with Soto, and while Soto had been killed, Diego was severely injured. It seemed as though he had died and Manfred was left to travel with Sid and go to return the baby. However, Diego survived, and caught up with Manfred and Sid just in time to see the baby taken by his father. After a joyous reunion, the three friends traveled South. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second film, Diego was considerably less hostile, and had his own personal conflict: being a tiger, he feared water, a fact which Sid uses to mock him for being unable to face water. Diego avoided water at all times, even going so far as to fear stepping on puddles (although in the first film, Diego is clearly shown stepping on water, when he is chasing the mother and the baby). Eventually, however, Diego overcame his fear when he saw Sid, Crash the Possum and Eddie the Possum drowning in a river and realized that in order to save them, he must swim. In doing this, Diego overcame his fear of water, and Sid becomes proud of him. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' In the third film, Diego, after a failed attempt to catch a gazelle, decides to leave the herd, believing that traveling with Manfred, Sid, and the others have stripped him of his predatory instinct as a tiger. However, when Sid is kidnapped by the tyrannosaurus Momma, Diego follows them down to the underground dinosaur jungle without hesitation. Yet later, when Ellie falls into labor and is almost attacked by a pack of very small, but dangerous dinosaurs, he tells Manny a very rough plan, and rushes to help Ellie. After Sid is rescued and the group returns to the surface, Diego chooses to remain with the herd. Category:Ice Age characters Category:Fictional tigers Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional prehistoric characters Category:2002 introductions